Dinner Conversations
by LadyFiona02
Summary: The conversations among the guardian force members at dinner. See who gets the conversation and see who gets bashed. Severe Thomas bashing alert. NO FLAMES!


Dinner Conversations  
  
Hey people, This is EmpressFiona02 with a ficlet I thought up while I was waiting for the rules to subside. Anyway, no flames and enjoy!  
  
Dinner Conversations  
  
"A good ending to another great battle won." Van Fligheit, states parking the liger in front of the base. The cockpit opens and Van jumps out. Fiona jumps out with Van catching her. "Easy there."  
  
"I sure am hungry." Fiona states hearing her stomach growl.  
  
"Yeah me too." Van says watching the other zoids pull up to the base. The rest of the guardian force members appear from their Zoids and they all heads into the base, with Thomas being the last one.  
  
Everyone heads to the dining hall and wait for dinner and in the mean time, chat while waiting.  
  
"I don't how many times we have to defeat Prozen before he finally figures out that he's beaten." Van says with a grin.  
  
"Maybe he'll never get it." Irvine says, leaning back in his chair. "I mean you see how many times he doesn't give up."  
  
"Maybe he's just looking for a good fight." Fiona says adding in.  
  
"A good fight? If he wants that, he won't find it here." Karl comments.  
  
"I destroyed a Saber fang today." Thomas buds in, hoping to get a response from anyone.  
  
"Prozen just doesn't get it. And with Raven working for him, that doesn't make it any better." Van continues.  
  
"Hey Moonbay, when is dinner going to be ready?" Irvine calls across the room. "I'm so hungry I can eat a horse."  
  
"Well maybe while you were out there, you could have shot one and I could be cooking that right now." Moonbay comments back.  
  
"Ouch, that really hurt." Irvine says holding his heart playfully.  
  
"That Saberfang was no match for me." Thomas says again, hoping to get a response from anyone at the table.  
  
"Thomas you say something?" Fiona asks turning around to him, behind her.  
  
"Yes Fiona I did." Thomas says with red cheeks. "What I was saying was.....  
  
"So Fiona what would you like to do later?" Van asks cutting Thomas off and getting Fiona's attention. Fiona turns to him, completely turning away from Thomas.  
  
"Oh anything." Fiona says shrugging.  
  
"The way we fought today in that battle, we should have just went blind folded." Karl says making himself and Van laugh.  
  
"That's a good one Karl." Van says laughing.  
  
"It's been a while since we been in a fight. I'm surprised none of us are rusty." Irvine says finishing the water he had in battle.  
  
"Rusty? Great Zoids pilots never get rusty." Van comments.  
  
"That's true." Irvine says smashing the bottle.  
  
"Don't forget to recycle that." Fiona says to Irvine.  
  
"I never forget." Irvine says getting up.  
  
"We keep training, that's why we never loose." Thomas adds in once more.  
  
"Hey Moonbay how much longer?" Van calls back.  
  
"The next person who asks me how much longer, you're going to be cooking this." Moonbay yells back.  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon." Thomas continues to add with no one paying much attention to him.  
  
"I'll set the table." Fiona says getting up and over to the counter, gathering the necessities to set the table with. While Fiona does that, everyone continues talk among themselves.  
  
"Well no need for battle plans for the next fight eh Karl?" Thomas says across the table to his older brother.  
  
"Well I'll be right back. No need to being geared up at the table." Karl says getting up and walking away.  
  
"Oh man after I eat I'm going to take a nice, hot long bath to relax my muscles." Van says as Fiona continues to set the table.  
  
"You're going to need it the way you fought today." Fiona says passing Van up and going back to her seat, next to him.  
  
"Later on, can I get a back rub? My upper shoulders are tensing up." Van asks.  
  
"Sure." Fiona says pulling her seat up to the table.  
  
"My shoulders have been a bit tight too Fiona." Thomas ads in, continuously.  
  
"You see it's by my neck, right over here." Van explains reaching up behind his neck. Fiona reaches up and touches his neck, feeling a knot.  
  
"That doesn't feel good." Fiona says taking her hand away. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Just a bit." Van says touching it himself. "I hate it when I get those."  
  
Karl comes back in the dinning area and takes a seat back in his chair.  
  
"What did I miss?" Karl asks looking among everyone.  
  
"Nothing much, just Moonbay continuing to cook." Irvine says sarcastically.  
  
"Did you tape it for me?" Karl asks grinning.  
  
"Yeah I did, but just don't tell her I showed you." Irvine says making Karl laugh.  
  
"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Karl says as Moonbay turns around with a platter in her hands. She brings it to the table.  
  
"Dinner is served." Moonbay says setting the platter down and taking a seat herself.  
  
"Dinner looks good Moonbay." Thomas says eyeing the dinner.  
  
"Ok let's eat." Van says sitting up. Everyone begins to pass the food along with the side dishes. After the assortment is done, everyone's plate is filled with food.  
  
"Everything looks great Moon." Irvine says taking a bite.  
  
"And tastes too." Fiona adds in.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. My mom taught me some time back." Moonbay says taking a bite herself.  
  
"I love going to your house for Thanksgiving." Irvine says continuing to eat unmannerly.  
  
"Yeah and eat like you are doing now." Moonbay comments.  
  
"When you have the time, can you give me the recipe for the this dish Moonbay?" Fiona asks politely.  
  
"Sure, later on just catch me." Moonbay says as everyone continues to eat.  
  
"Can you teach me how to cook like this? Thomas requests from Moonbay and yet not a response.  
  
After Dinner  
  
"Man that was some good eating." Van says putting his napkin down.  
  
"You said it. You really know how to throw down Moon." Irvine says taking the last bite.  
  
"I know. It shows I paid attention." Moonbay says getting up. "I'll clear the table."  
  
"Let me help you." Fiona says getting up and grabbing the plates. Thomas then decides to get up himself.  
  
"Well I'm going to go clean up now." Thomas says walking towards the exit of the dinning hall.  
  
"Hey Thomas wait before you go I have to tell you something." Van calls after Thomas.  
  
"Yeah Van." Thomas says happily as he turns around.  
  
"Don't use all the hot water. Save it for me." Van says leaning back in his chair.  
  
"But what am I suppose to use?" Thomas whines.  
  
"Well let's solve that problem right now." Van says getting up and pulling his seat up to the table. "I'll go ahead of you."  
  
"No fair." Thomas yells.  
  
"So fair. I did more work then you did. So therefore I go first." Van says leaving the dinning hall and down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
Thomas is left with no other choice but to wait.  
  
Well that's the end of my ficlet. Now that rules have subsided, I will be putting out my chapter 2 as soon as I can, but for right now, please reivew, no flames, and you know the usual. That line is really getting tiring.  
  
Review and Thanks. 


End file.
